


sam should have done more cardio

by mintpearlvoice (orphan_account)



Series: k does bad things bingo [2]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Tied To A Chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mintpearlvoice
Summary: fill for bad things happen bingo, sam yao & "tied to a chair."





	sam should have done more cardio

“Honestly, Mr. Yao. I’m quite disappointed,” Van Ark murmured, circling the chair with a disdainful smile on his aristocratic features. “So many lovely test subjects you’ve directed right out from under my nose, and you couldn’t even outrun a few shamblers.”  
He tugged subtly at the ropes, hoping the scientist was too preoccupied with patting himself on the back to notice. “Yeah, well, in case you haven’t guessed, I’m not exactly an athlete.”  
“Of course. If you were, breaking those ropes would actually work.” His fingers were freezing cold when he pulled up the sleeve of Sam’s shirt and positioned the syringe against his bare arm.  
Sam swallowed, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. “Are you. What the hell are you turning me into, you monster?”  
A light blinked at his collar- the microphone he’d clipped on before taking a single step beyond Abel’s walls. It was supposed to be literally one second, just stretching his legs; instead Van Ark’s bespoke zombies had snatched him up.   
He was still connected to Abel’s radio system. Once he’d been the voice in the dark, guiding those he loved home. Now they would have to listen to him die. He would try as hard as he could not to scream.  
“You don’t need to know about that,” Van Ark said briskly. “But it’s a long, involved process; let’s just say you’ve been quite the thorn in my side.”  
The bite-sharp needle pierced his skin.


End file.
